Team Experiments
by TyphlosionBlaze
Summary: during their crime days, Lilo, Stitch, Bonnie, and Clyde accidentally let lose one of the most dangerous team of experiments. and their on a mission, to give destructive freedom to the experiments. how will the teams of good and evil deal with a third party of anarchy.
1. Chapter 1

The warehouse of the toy company Treasure Trove lay still, as the night guard passed by the many crates filled with a variety of toys, from trucks, to planes, even ordinary bouncy balls. His nights were often uneventful, but a job was a job. His patrol was disturbed when a crate from above started to creak. He looked up and found a big crate coming down on him, with a grunt he dodged it easily. He pointed his flashlight up where the crate was "who's up there"!

What appeared to be four kids, two girls, a small boy, and a big kid with a metal arm. The four of them had disappeared through the window above before he could do anything. He looked to his right and saw the many bouncy balls bouncing low on the ground. With a sigh he set the box upright and started to pick them up.

As he did though a flash of yellow light came from behind another row of crates, he moved towards it. As he closed in it dissipated, he prepared his baton as he rounded the corner "hello, you shouldn't be here".

"I don't care" was the last phrase he heard before he was knocked out by a fury fist. The creature stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the flashlight. The figure scanned it over the ground, looking for something. He then focused on one of the balls, only this one had numbers on it '257'. He picked it up, gave it a lick, and set it on the ground as it started to flash. He backed away as it grew until another creature appeared; this one appeared to look like an upright dog, colored with grey fur, a white underbelly, and dark green paw pads.

He gave a yawn and looked forward towards the first creature, his long tail moving around on its own "3-8-9, glad to see your face again. Do you know what's going on"?

"Just woke up, I'm seeing if anyone else is here, speaking of which" 3-8-9 tossed the flashlight to his friend "2-5-7, look around for any others, I'm going to check the box" he walked over to the crate, which while it was about chest high for an adult human, he was half the height of a normal person, so he had to climb a bit to get inside, which wasn't hard since he could climb walls as well as a spider can. He looked among the bouncy balls for other marked pods.

After a minute he found another one, and seemed especially pleased with his find. "3-8-9, I found another" 2-5-7 said, hanging on the edge of the box.

3-8-9 gave the pod he had in hand a kiss "so did I. but we shouldn't activate them here, were going to need a place we can hid" 3-8-9 revealed an extra set of arms "hand me the other pod please" 2-5-7 obliged and placed it in one of his secondary arms, 3-8-9 placed the pod he found in his other secondary hand and retracted both of them "did you see the number on that pod you found"?

"Yea, our good friend 1-6-4" 2-5-7 said sarcastically.

"He only licks you because he likes you" 3-8-9 spoke with a humored tone, as he proceeded to find the door.

"And by the way you treated the other pod, I'm guessing you found your boochiboo" his tone became taunting at the last word.

3-8-9 blushed at his taunt "I found 3-9-2 yes. It was pretty convenient that the four of us were in the same place alone, I thought Jumba would want us separate after the stunt we tried to pull under his nose".

"Well, I guess that's something to think about when we've settled, let's get going" 2-5-7 opened the door they found. He looked up at the sky, finding the many stars that lay up there "the stars look like they're in a different position, so were on a different planet, when my tail finds a signal I'll tap in and see which planet were on".

"Good, let's have a look around".


	2. Chapter 2

A flash appeared from inside an abandoned warehouse, and from that flash arose two figures, the first, a more feminine looking form of 2-5-7, but she was a light tan color, with a white underbelly, and wrapped around various parts of her body were pink ribbons. The second was on all four legs, a long furry tail moving around behind him, his fur is completely black, and a long pink tongue hangs out of his rectangular muzzle. The two looked forward to the other two creatures in the room, the tan one was the first to speak "3-8-9, I didn't think I'd see you again".

"Neither did I, so I'm wondering why" 2-5-7 spoke in contemplation.

The black creature pounced onto the unprepared thinker "2-5-7"!

"Wait, not the acid spit, NOT THE ACID SPIT"!

"Hehehe" 3-8-9 chuckled at the scene, running his hand through his long, dark grey hair with light blue highlights "I miss this".

3-9-2 layed on the dark grey creature "I missed you".

"Gyagh" 2-5-7 came towards them, patches of his fur gone.

3-9-2 pulled a ribbon from her inner elbow "do you want me to command your fur to grow"? He just grabbed the ribbon in response, tying it around his wrist "even out" his hair then retracted into his skin, making him jump "fur out" his fur then returned to the state before 1-6-4 had at him.

"Thank you, I'm going to go get some information" he walked away before anyone could stop him.

After he left, 3-8-9 ran after him "try and clean the place up while were gone".

"So, have you got a signal yet" 3-8-9 asked, as they walked down the street filled with various buildings?

"I've had a signal for a long time now; this planets online security is weak".

"So you just wanted to get out".

"No, there are two alien computers on this planet that would take a while to do wirelessly, so I wanted to find a land line".

"Alright" something then caught his eye "is that an experiment over there"?!

2-5-7 looked over to where his friend was looking and saw what looked like a being of ice serving snow cones "looks like it, but why is he being nice. I thought the computer securities I found seemed familiar; Jumba never trusted other creatures system". They came upon a café, inside many people were on computers "let's check around back".

They had found the router, a box outside, and 2-5-7 started to work his magic, placing his palm on the box. "Seems Jumba lost the experiments, both computers show a distinct lack of dehydrated experiment pods, and now this, lilo girl and 6-2-6, are trying to find them and turn them" he gave a shiver "good".

"Well there's the explanation, but how can the experiments fall for whatever dribble that girl is saying to get them to sit and roll over".

"Apparently she's just nice".

"That can't be it; experiments have been nice to each other before, so there must be some other reason".

He sat there, trying to figure out how "why don't you just get captured yourself, see their process".

"Maybe, what kind of containment do they use"?

"The containment glasses, I wouldn't suggest something you couldn't get out of".

"Ok then" the ground shook lightly "I'm guessing that's the owner of the second computer".

"Actually he owns the first, which is the only one that alerts when an experiment activates; and before you ask, Jumba is with the girl and 6-2-6".

"Should I scare him off"?

"Maybe not, I'm sure the two forces will find each other soon, so if you follow him, and step in on their side, you can get in easily, of course you'll have to play nice with them for a bit".

"Hm, if only for a bit; Follow me until I join the 'good party', then go back and tell the others what's happening, a few days should be enough to see what they do".

"Alright" the grey one spoke, removing his hand from the box.


End file.
